


Wolfie

by Diglossia



Series: Schwanger [2]
Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfie's not in the mood for sleep. Juri and baby cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfie

Juri set Wolf down on the kitchen floor and looked at the baby balefully. It was one fifteen in the morning and Juri was not as happy as he could be to be woken up by his tiny charge. Frank and Linke had gone out for the evening and Frank had begged Juri and Jan to watch Wolfie for a few hours. They were supposed to have been back by the time Wolf went to bed. Juri was now wondering what Frank had meant by 'bed'. After one a.m. was not Juri's idea of an appropriate bedtime.

"You woke Jan up. He played with you _all_ night long and you _still_ woke him up."

Wolf gurgled and smiled up at Juri, who sighed.

"You're not hungry, you're not sleepy, you're not gassy. What do you want?"

Wolf giggled and slapped his tiny hand on the floor. Juri cocked an eyebrow. Wolf slapped the floor again and hiccupped. Juri picked him up and cuddled the baby. Wolf yawned and laid his head on Juri's shoulder, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking it. His eyes drifted closed every so often and his head would list down into his chest but then he would jerk up and open his eyes again to look at Juri.

Juri shrugged mentally and carried Wolf to the crib in Franky's room. He placed Wolf inside, covering him with his elephant and clown blanket. Juri turned to walk out of the room and heard Wolf begin to cry.

"What is it now?" Juri murmured as he walked back to the crib.

Wolf was sitting up, both hands clenched on the bars of his crib. He looked up at Juri and whimpered, his bottom lip full and pouty. His blue eyes threatened to spill over with tiny tears. Juri frowned and plucked Wolf out of the crib, wrapping the baby up in his arms.

Wolf's eyes closed and he stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"You're tired, Wolfie, I know you are. You know you are. Why won't you sleep?" Juri asked.

Then Juri remembered then that Franky would often take Wolf to bed with him, letting the baby sleep next to him softly.

"Is that it? Do you miss your daddy?"

Wolf opened one eye and balled his free hand in Juri's sweater, sucking on his tiny thumb. Juri cupped the baby's soft skull and carried him into Frank's room. He swiped Franky's blanket from his bed and wrapped it around Wolf, hoping Wolf would relax if he smelled Frank on the blanket.

It seemed to work, Wolf nodding off on Juri's shoulder but the minute Juri laid him down on the living room carpet next to his diaper bag, he cried out again. Juri did not have the heart to leave Wolf alone so he took him back to his and Jan's bedroom. Juri clutched the baby to him and climbed in next to Jan. He laid back with Wolf on his chest, listening to Jan's slow breathing and Wolf's thumb sucking.

Juri was long asleep when Frank returned with Linke and retrieved Wolf from him. Jan's eyes opened for a moment as Frank extricated his son from Juri's secure hold and he smiled at the singer. Frank grinned and wished him a good night, leaving Jan to curl up around his husband. Juri did not even stir as Jan laid an arm on his chest and hummed sleepily.

ØØØ

"He asleep?" Linke asked as Frank set Wolf down between them.

Frank beamed.

"Yup, Wolfie plain tuckered him out."

Linke laughed and kissed Frank's cheek.

"You are such a southerner."

"You love me for it."

Linke rolled his eyes.

"Wake up Wolf, will you?" he whispered, his tone merry.

"Christian?" Frank asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Linke blinked and propped himself up on one elbow to peer at Frank's worried face. He smiled, a real smile, not his characteristic smirk.

"Yeah, I love you, Frank."


End file.
